The present invention relates generally to an improved device, system, and method for the spraying and application of liquids and/or liquid-gas mixtures for a number of purposes such as: insect control/eradication, pesticide applications, medicinal or medical product spraying applications, including spraying antibiotics among livestock, chickens, pigs, etc. and antidotes for potential terrorist activities, herbicide applications, insecticide applications, paint applications, misting applications, cooling applications, water applications, fertilizer applications, horticultural applications, solid-stream applications, and application of cleaning/stripping/degreasing solutions for household and industrial uses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cost effective, low-maintenance, and transportable liquid spraying system for the efficient application of liquid materials used to control insect populations, such as mosquito control products.
Traditional mosquito control methods and spraying systems utilized and found in the prior art generally consisted of thermal smoke generators. Typically, this device or process involves the creation of a gaseous smoke that serves as a carrier for the selected insecticide, pesticide, water, petroleum or synthetically formulated liquids. The use of thermal smoke generators, particularly when mounted on motorized vehicles, can often create visual obstructions and lead to dangerous spraying conditions, especially in residential areas. In addition, the application of the gaseous smoke can be inefficient, uneven, require a large amount of pesticide to be integrated with the gaseous smoke, and can be poorly targeted due to the influence of ambient environmental and weather conditions, such as wind, topography, etc.
More recently, spraying techniques have begun to utilize Cold Aerosol Ultra Low Volume (ULV) generators to disperse insect and mosquito control products. Ultra Low Volume technology provides a light cloud of spray comprising a very specific size of droplet. The use of Ultra Low Volume generators typically allow an efficient delivery of a very specific amount of liquid or chemical to the targeted areas inhabited by insects, such as the mosquito, thereby reducing the amount of liquid chemical required for spraying. Typically, the Ultra Low Volume spray clouds are generated through the use of either gas driven blowers or electrically driven rotary sleeves. The Ultra Low Volume blowing equipment can produce a significant amount of undesirable emissions and comprise a number of components which need to be maintained and/or calibrated, such as pumps, meters, flow controls, and filtering devices. In this regard, the expense of such equipment is often cost prohibitive to many smaller municipalities, commercial applicators, or homeowner/development groups that seek to provide mosquito control and insect spraying services to its citizens and residents.
While these prior art devices can perform well and do effectuate mosquito control in many circumstances, they often require a large capital investment to place the equipment into service, utilize a large amount of maintenance resources during operation as well as storage space during periods of non-use, and require additional labor demand to monitor and maintain the systems to ensure that they are in working order when needed. For instance, multi-component Ultra Low Volume spraying packages often require placement and mounting upon dedicated spraying vehicles. In turn, the entity or organization charged with responsibility for the spraying application process is required to devote both financial and technical resources to transportation the multi-component equipment during operation and justify the expenses to its respective constituency, residents, or other recipients of the spraying services.
Moreover, in recent years, state and federal health agencies and organizations in the United States have documented the introduction and spread of a number of viruses and diseases that have been traced to airborne-carrying insects, such as the mosquito. For example, the West Nile Virus and forms of malaria and encephalitis have been identified in both human and animal subjects. In some cases, these viruses have been fatal to humans with children and the elderly being particularly susceptible. At the same time, state and federal environmental legislation and environmental preservation causes have sought protection for xe2x80x9cwetlandsxe2x80x9d areas to preserve the natural environment in designated areas which may be directly adjacent to areas inhabited by human residents. Although preservation of natural resources and the ecosystem are important objectives, a traditional xe2x80x9cwetlandsxe2x80x9d area is generally conducive to the habitation and breeding of large numbers of mosquito populations. Given the airborne and mobile nature of a flying insect, such as the mosquito, the mosquito population often comes into contact with human inhabitants living nearby.
In response to these newly documented health dangers being carried by the mosquito and potential human transmission of life-threatening diseases through contact with the mosquito, both the public and governmental authorities have focused on the need to protect residential populations through cost-effective mosquito control management programs. In so doing, one of the clearest and basic needs is to provide physical equipment and infrastructure to facilitate the application of spraying techniques to control the mosquito population in residential areas.
Accordingly, there is need for a simple low cost system and spraying technique that provides an integrated and dependable application of selected liquid materials to designated geographic areas.
The present invention is directed to a spraying system and techniques/methods for the application of liquid materials to targeted portions of the ambient environment, and particularly one for the efficient spraying of selected liquid droplets, such as (without limitation) liquids employing chemical formulations for insect control/eradication, herbicide application, insecticide application, paint application, water application, fertilizer application, antibiotic application and application of cleaning, stripping, and degreasing solutions for household and industrial uses. Although it is contemplated that the present invention has particular application and utility in the field of spraying and disseminating formulations and agents to facilitate mosquito and insect control thereby protecting human populations from diseases and pathogens, such as the West Nile Virus, malaria, and various forms of encephalitis, it should be seen that the present invention may also be utilized to deliver formulations and agents to control mosquitos and various insects among animal and livestock populations, zoos, food production facilities that utilize live animals, and game preserves. Further, the present invention could be utilized to deliver airborne medical products, vaccines, and antidotes to both human and animal populations in response to a specific medical or epidemiological event. The system generally employs a kit or combination of spraying equipment which is lightweight, compact, and requires a relatively low level of maintenance on the part of the entity applying the materials. The system functions through the spraying of accurate and efficient droplets through the combination of fluid and air by means of a low emission engine or other power source and a compressor. It is contemplated that the present invention may further comprise a dual-use feature having functionality as an air compressor with regulated air take-off whereby a plurality of tools or devices could also be powered through the air compressor utilizing various forms of fittings, such as quick disconnect fittings known in the art.
In a particular preferred embodiment, the efficient liquid droplet size may have fixed or variable flow capabilities, which can be gravity or siphoned fed, and facilitated through the use of at least one nozzle (single or multiple). The nozzle utilized in the present invention may be fed by gravity, siphon, pressure feed, or other pressure fed internal or external mix design. For instance, the present invention may utilize a Venturi-type nozzle, a high-pressure nozzle, hydraulic nozzle, siphon or gravity fed air assisted nozzle, air atomizing nozzle, blow-off nozzle, ultrasonic nozzle, thermal nozzle applications and technology, and all other forms of atomizing or spray nozzles. Although it is contemplated that a preferred nozzle is a Venturi-type nozzle configuration, it should be seen that the present invention may also comprise any number of liquid pressure fed nozzles, having either an internal or external mix, as well as the use of a pressure fed pump configuration. Generally speaking, air assisted nozzles provide very fine droplets that are smaller in size than traditional nozzles. The nozzle of the present invention may or may not have drip characteristics and/or automatic self-cleaning features to reduce the maintenance and clean-up demand depending upon the selected application or spraying environment. Further, the nozzle design of the present invention may incorporate and utilize a variety of patterns such as flat, full cone, hollow cone, fan, etc.
The present invention further serves to provide a method or technique for the application of liquid materials, such as insecticides, pesticides, and herbicides, natural or synthetic, for the reduction and control of mosquito populations, through the use of spraying kit or set of components which can be mounted and/or transported in the bed of a vehicle or other transportation device. For example, such components could be mounted within a land transportation vehicle, attached to a backpack type configuration for mobile use, or be used as an attachment to conventional lawn and garden equipment, such as a leaf blower, tractor, lawnmower, or the like. The spraying of the droplet particles can be effectuated in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,530 (xe2x80x9cLiquid Atomizing Spray Gunxe2x80x9d), WO 99/43441 (xe2x80x9cSprayer For Liquids And Nozzle Insertxe2x80x9d), and WO 99/39834 (xe2x80x9cSpray Apparatusxe2x80x9d), all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. More particularly, the present invention and system may achieve atomization of a material selected for application in a wide variety of ways. For example, the liquid may be atomized through mechanical shearing, high-pressure air atomization, high-liquid pressure, or vibration. Further, the specific objects, specifications, features and improvements of the present invention can be briefly summarized as follows:
In a first preferred embodiment, the present invention is a regulated flow of a liquid material spraying machine that is composed of at least four major components: a direct drive engine and compressor assembly, a fluid formulation tank and attachments, an air tank frame assembly, and a nozzle assembly. The nozzle assembly is preferably a specialized nozzle that creates uniform droplet output and provides for an air-activated nozzle clean-out feature.
Other preferred embodiments of the invention include additional features such as a spraying device that includes two separate units formed of the above components that are easily combined or broken down for shipping, a spraying device that may be attached to a pre-existing portable air compressor and a spraying device providing a variable flow Ultra Low Volume liquid formulation spraying.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings, which depict systems and components that can be used alone or in combination with each other in accordance with the present invention.